Washington University Paul Calabresi K12 Career Development Award for Clinical Oncology 7. Project Summary / Abstract The goal of the Washington University (WU) Paul Calabresi K12 Career Development Award for Clinical Oncology is to provide didactic coursework, mentored research practicums and specialized career development programs for senior fellows and junior faculty interested in academic careers in oncology. We propose the renewal of this K12 to continue training clinicians from diverse disciplines, including medical oncology, surgical oncology, gynecological oncology, radiation oncology and pediatric oncology, and basic research scientists to design and administer hypothesis-driven pilot/Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III cancer therapeutic clinical trials. We are requesting six slots per year to support senior fellows and junior faculty for two to three year appointments. To enhance our highly successful K12 program, we propose the following: Aim 1: Expand the workforce trained to design and execute rigorous oncologic clinical research. We propose to continue to fund six K12 Scholar positions per year at WU over the next five years to support clinician-scientists and non-clinician postdoctoral researchers from diverse disciplines focused on patient oriented cancer research. Aim 2: Optimize existing curricula, career development, short-term training, and mentored, hands-on research experiences pertinent to clinical trials and patient oriented research. We will expand upon our current opportunities to offer training in four tracks: Cancer Genomics, Translational Medicine, Patient Centered Outcomes Research, and Cancer Immunology and Cellular Therapy. Aim 3: Continue to develop and enhance robust evaluation and tracking of K12 scholars, faculty, mentors, curriculum, and training opportunities. We will monitor progress, demonstrate outcomes, and use short- and long-term results to improve clinical oncology research training. Successful completion of these aims will result in increased numbers of diverse, well-trained investigators who lead hypothesis driven cancer therapeutic clinical trials. By partnering with stakeholders early and throughout the translational enterprise, they will disseminate and implement their research findings in real world practice to advance rapid human health and health care improvements.